


The Truth in Tea Leaves

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 039 - Rose Weasley gets caught cheating on an exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth in Tea Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Left alone in the Headmistress' office, Rose meets two very important men.

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm _so_ sorry, Professor McGonagall." Rose's head was bent, her hands twisting in her lap. "I'll do anything, just please, _please_ don't tell mum and dad."

Minerva sighed. Of all the children, Rose was the last she expected trouble from. James was always up to something, but he stayed out of trouble during class. Albus had taken up with Scorpius and, strangely enough, the Malfoy progeny seemed to be aiding him in becoming the model student, shirts always ironed and assignments always on time.

Rose, being Albus' cousin and friend, had joined them, of course. Unfortunately, being sorted into Ravenclaw had somewhat limited their time together.

"I'm afraid it's school policy, Miss. Weasley." The woman told her in a clipped tone.

Rose looked up, blinking doe eyes under a curtain of red hair. "What are you going to tell them?"

"That you did not properly prepare yourself for your Divination exam and were caught exchanging notes with a fellow Ravenclaw student."

"That's not fair, you're not telling the whole story!" Rose immediately protested.

"You will often find that all in life is not 'fair', Miss. Weasley." The Headmistress gave her a sharp look. After a moment, she relented. "However, you will be allowed a moment to speak with them, as well, if that assays your guilt-ridden mind." Rose's face brightened, considerably. Minerva stood and walked towards the fireplace. "We will then discuss which punishment is best suited to this act of misconduct."

Rose pouted. "Yes, ma'am."

The Headmistress' head disappeared into the fireplace and Rose heard muffled voices from within.

"Tell us then, Miss. Weasley," the redhead jumped as a voice sounded from behind her, "what is the _whole_ story?"

Rose turned swiftly to see...

No one.

"Up here, my dear." Her gaze traveled upwards to one of the many hung portraits in the Headmistresses office. The name on the placard read 'Albus Dumbledore'.

Rose's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Hello, sir." She curtsied, slightly.

"You are Ronald Weasley's child?" Dumbledore smiled and she could have sworn there was a twinkle to his eyes. Rose nodded. "And your mother is,"

"Hermione Weas--Granger." The girl quickly corrected herself. Who knew how many Hermione's he had known.

"Ah, of course." Now his eyes definitely twinkled. "Miss. Weasley, what is your name?"

"Rose."

"Rose, how lovely. I'm Professor--"

"Albus Dumbledore." The man looked pleased. "It says. On your plaque." She pointed, explaining quickly. "Plus, everyone knows you. You're as famous as Uncle Harry. Also, we visit your grave," she began to trail off, "sometimes," and finished in a mutter.

"Thank you, Rose, that's very kind."

Rose started at the sound of a snort.

"A problem, Severus?" The old wizard's face turned to the portrait beside him. Rose followed his gaze to the fellow portrait, a rakish man with lank, black hair and dark eyes. She read the placard, though there was no need. She had this Chocolate Frog Card, too.

"Such a quaint scene to awaken to is all, Albus." The man's eyes were hawkish and focused on her. "Hello, _child_." Rose knew men and women who used the word child with affection. The thought never entered her mind that Severus Snape was one of these.

"Hello, Professor Snape." She blinked up at him.

Dumbledore was catching the man up on what had happened while he was asleep. Here were two heroes, her cousin's _namesake_ and all she could do was stare like a frightened guppy.

"I was planning revenge on James."

She didn't know whether she had said this out loud until two sets of eyes were on her.

"James Potter," Rose was certain Snape was growling, but she ignored it, "he's my cousin and he's always been fun. But sometimes he can be kind of,"

"A prat." Snape finished in a flat tone.

"Mean-spirited?" Dumbledore offered with a sharp look at the other portrait.

"Yeah," she trailed off, looking between the two men with uncertainty, "yeah and he picks on Scorpius a lot. It's pretty funny because Scorpius is really good at dishing back."

"I'm sorry, Scorpius?"

"Malfoy." 

"Ah."

"Anyway, he pulled something a little out-of-hand, last week. An itching jinx, I think, some prank from Uncle George's shop. It was meant for Scorpius but it hit Al, instead. It's James' own fault, he _knows_ they always go everywhere together." Rose grinned. "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were well cross, but I've never seen Scorpius so worked up."

"Excuse me, again, Miss. Rose," Dumbledore coughed politely, "Al?"

Rose stopped short, casting a worried glance between the two of them. "James' younger brother, Albus. Albus Severus."

Snape's portrait looked mildly taken aback, but quickly recovered. "Named for the two of us."

"Quite." Rose nodded smartly. "He's been wanting to come and see you since he could say his name. Uncle Harry probably wanted to bring him before that but," she toed the floor, "He's afraid. You two are so great and he's just Al." She shrugged. "Anyway, that's why I cheated. I was up all night with Scorpius, planning how to get back at James. Al had to sneak me into the common room and everything, but he wouldn't help, past that." She whispered this part, dodging a quick glace at the fireplace. "Divination is rubbish, anyway." She crossed her arms, defiantly. "Mum always says."

"Indeed." Severus agreed.

"A smart witch, your mother," Dumbledore smiled, indulgently, "however, not all of Divination is to be mocked."

"Yeah right," the girl rolled her eyes, "Two weeks ago my leaves said I would meet a dire fate. _Last_ week my leaves said I would meet a 'true and loyal friend' and _that_ never happened."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Though I'm not an expert on the subject, myself, I have found that these things are often open to interpretation. After all, you are set to be punished soon and have now met us. While I would not declare our forms the most convenient for friendship, I can personally vouch for Severus' unwavering loyalty."

Rose looked at Snape, who was rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Miss. Weasley," Minerva's voice sounded from the fireplace and Rose turned to face her, "your mother will speak with you, now."

 _Great, she got mum._ She thought with mild trepidation. She gave a small wave to the portraits as she walked away.

"Miss. Weasley." Snape's voice was soft, but it demanded attention. She turned back. "Which house were they sorted into? Your cousins and Scorpius?"

"James is in Gryffindor, two years now," Rose explained, "Al and Scorpius are in Slytherin. I'm a Ravenclaw!" She tacked on, proudly.

"Thank you." The man waved her away, an awestruck look plastered on his face. Dumbledore waved, as well, smiling kindly.

Rose breathed deeply and stuck her head into the fireplace. "Hello, mum."

"Rose Weasley, what _were_ you thinking?"

"Can I just say, I don't know _what_ dad has been on about. I just met Professor Snape and he was a perfect gentleman." She thought back to his general demeanor and decided fudging the truth was probably for the best. "He even said _thank you_."

Hermione shook her head, jaw hanging slightly, and continued. "Don't change the subject, Rose. What happened, today?"

"Well," Rose smiled, turning a bit to glance behind her. "I hear these things are often open to interpretation."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know how the portraits work in terms of memories and knowledge. I like to think that Harry is still a bit afraid to face Dumbledore and Snape, even as portraits, and Minerva discusses many school matters with the two men, but not much past that (so, basically, their relationship as it existed in life, before the second war).


End file.
